Starting New
by twilightgirl587
Summary: carlisle and esme have a one night stand before he disappears and she meets charles. esme ends up having a baby, carlisles baby.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Running  
(Epov)

I held my son close as charles screamed at me. He wouldnt hurt me, not while I was holding the baby.

The baby, my baby, my little CJ.

It was one night, weeks before I met Charles, I saw Carlisle. He hadn't changed a day since I saw him last when I was a little girl, we talked all night, and a few other activities. He was so gentle, kind. It was my first time and he made it magical.

Then the next morning he was gone.

A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. Shortly after Charles and I got together I had CJ, Carlisle JR. He was the light of my life.

I flinched when the door slammed as Charles finally left. He used to be different. He used to be kind. loving. Then when we got engaged and moved in together he changed. He started to yell, just yelling at first. Then one night he hit me. I thought it wouldn't happen again, but it did. again and again. He would come home from work angry, and anything I did seemed to set him off.

When he finally forced himself on me one night I knew I had to get away from him.

I held my son close to me as I listened to Charles get in his car and leave, then I got up and ran upstairs. I grabbed a bag from the closet and packed a few clothes for me, then went to the nursery and packed everything I had for CJ, it wasn't much, a few toys, a couple sets of clothes and the horrible reusable diapers, I hated those. I wrapped him in the blanket my mother made him and put on my jacket. It was now or never.

I held CJ close to me as we ducked out into the night.

 **A/N hey guys! new story! I got this idea when I was reading another story. hope you like it. let me know what you think. ~Twilightgirl~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: forks  
CPOV

One year. It had been one year since I saw her. I couldn't stop thinking about her since that night.

Esme.

My Esme.

I ran a hand through my hair. She wasnt my Esme. She never would be. I could never see her again. Not if I wanted to keep her safe from the volturi. She already noticed I didn't age. Last time I saw her she was 10, had a broken arm. Now 10 years later and I havent changed at all! I shouldn't have stayed and talked to her, but I couldnt stop myself. Something about her, I had to be near her. To feel her warm skin, her soft lips, her caramel colored hair.

No!

I shook my head, I can't think of her, the more I think of her the more I want to go to her. I did go back once after that night, but she never saw me. I saw her, she was with a man, she looked happy. I couldn't take her away from that. Edward had told me that if she felt the same way I did, she could not be happy with someone else, but I just couldn't bring myself to take her from her life, her human life.

I stood from my desk and walked out of my office. The hallway was empty aside from a few nurses. Forks Washington wasnt a very large town. The hospital wasnt very big either. My shift was almost over, I just wanted to check on my overnight patients before I went home. I was walking down the hall when I heard her. She was here? Now?

I listened intently, it wasn't hard to hear with my vampire hearing. "excuse me, i'm here to see dr cullen?" she said, she was looking for me? I wonder how many hospitals she had been too before this one. "do you have an appointment?" the nurse asked, I frowned, I didnt like where this was going. "well, no but~" the nurse interuppted her "i'm sorry dr cullen is very busy today" I growled to myself, this is a nurse who has been here for years, she knew better then to turn away a patient looking for me "I understand but my son-" Esme tried again, the nurse interuppted her again "i'm sorry miss, if you would like to make an appointment for another day I can help you, otherwise I am sorry" she said, I heard a baby start crying then, it sounded slightly different then a human childs cry "please if you would just-" she stopped talking then, I heard her murmer something.

I rounded the corner then and saw her holding a small child. The nurse wasnt even looking at her.

I was about to call out to her when she rushed out of the hospital. I frowned. "Melanie what was that about" I asked the nurse, she jumped and looked up at me. "umm i'm sorry dr cullen, that woman was asking for you and I told her-" now I interuppted her. "that I was busy, yes I heard. I also heard her say something about her son. You know better then to turn away a patient who has requested me, especially one with a child."I told her sternly. her face paled. "i-im sorry dr cullen I-" I held my hand up, I didn't want to heard her weak human excuses.

Instead I rushed out of the hospital and into the street, it was pouring rain, something that was common here. I looked around searching for her, but I couldn't see her. and the rain made finding her scent much harder. I frowned to myself. I have to find her.

And this time I wasnt letting go.

 **A/N: new chapter yay! hope it doesn't suck. I ha this idea pop into my head and I couldn't stop thinking of it. hope you like it. let me know**

 **~twilightgirl~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: alone  
EPOV

I cant beleive I did this.

I left my home. my family. my friends. I dont have any money. I dont have anywhere to go. I was completely alone, aside from my son.

I looked at the angel sleeping in my arms as I walked. I decided to look for Carlisle. every town I come by I look in the hospital, if he were to be here, he would be there. So far I haven't found him. The newest town I am in, Forks Washington. It was a very small town. It was very nice and I knew that I wanted to stay here. even if i didnt find carlisle, I would keep looking, but I have to think of my son first, he needs a home, a safe place to sleep at night.

It rained alot here. luckily there were plenty of places to stop and keep dry. I was in the library reading while CJ slept on the floor beside me. All of a sudden he started crying, I picked him up and tried to quiet him down, people started looking at us and shushing us. I sighed and rushed out of the library with him. he felt warm, too warm. I walked to the hospital, I would ask for carlisle. If he wasnt there I will ask for someone else. my son needed a doctor.

I walked inside and to the desk "excuse me, i'm here to see dr cullen?" she didnt even look up. "do you have an appointment?" she asked, so he was here! "well no, but-" she cut me off, still not looking up. "i'm sorry dr cullen is very busy today" she said, I sighed. "I understand but my son-" she cut me off again. "i'm sorry miss, if you would like to make an appointment for another day I can help you, otherwise I am sorry" she said. I glared at her as she kept typing on her computer, then CJ started crying again. "please if you would just-" I stopped, she wasnt going to help me, that much was obvious. "i'm sorry baby" I mummured to my little boy. I held him close and rushed out of the hospital I wuold come back in a few hours when hopefully it will be a different nurse.

By now it was pouring rain. it was almost midnight I could tell, the moon was at its highest peak. I still had no where to go, so I walked to the woods. One thing my father always told me when I was young was that if I had no where to go I could make a shelter from branches, or a cave. so thats what I did. When I broke into a clearing I saw a small cave in the other side.

I carried my son into the cave and laid out my extra clothes and laid them out to make a soft place for CJ to lay down. I laid him down and sang softly to him as he slowly fell asleep. Then I started to cry.

What was I going to do?

What if Carlisle didnt even want us? didnt want CJ?

my heart broke.

What if hes just like Charles?

 **A/N oh my goodness guys. the feedback for this story has been amazing. I wasn't sure if this idea would get any likes so I am so happy it has. you guys are awesome. hope you like the new chapter!**

 **~twilightgirl~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Strange  
Epov

It wasnt CJs crying that woke me, no. It was the vicious growling that woke me up. I looked up and cried out in fear, a huge grizzly was right at the entrnce to the cave.

I had no way to get out.

No way to protect my son.

I stood up and stood over my son, what was the saying. If you see a bear, make yourself big? I raised my arms over my head and shouted. The bear took a step forward, ok that didnt work then.

What was I going to do? Just a few short months after my son is born now he is going to die a horrible death. I started to cry. "I'm so sorry CJ" I picked up my son and cowered into the farthest corner of the cave. I turned my back to the bear, shielding CJ, I was going to protect my son until my last breath.

what have I done? if I had stayed with Charles we would be safe. my son would be safe. yes he beat me, but atleast I wasnt facing down a bear. I wish I could have seen Carlisle one more time. to tell him the words I had wanted to say that night. the last night we were together.

 _'I love you'_

now I would never be able to tell him. who am I kidding, hes probably married by now. or dating someone. he wouldnt want me. not a beaten girl with a baby.

I had hoped that even if he didnt want me he would take CJ, then I would go back to Charles and accept whatever rage I knew he is going to have if he ever finds me. atleast CJ would be taken care of.

I heard more growling behind us and a thud like something fell. I turned my head and saw first the bear, lying lifeless on the cave floor. then I saw a young man, more of a boy, with the palest skin and gold eyes.

but what I noticed even more was his strange bronze hair.

 **A/N: hey guys sorry this chapter is so short. I will try to make the next one longer. what do you think? I think we all know who the strange bronze haired boy is. leave me a review!**

 **~Twilightgirl~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Her  
EDpov

I was out hunting when I caught the scent, a woman. what was a woman doing out in the woods, especially this far? I wanted to find her, make sure she was ok.

I was following her scent when I heard a shout, and growling. I flashed to the sound and saw a woman with a small baby cowering away from a grizzly bear.

' _what am I going to do?_ ' I heard the thoughts of the woman. then I saw her remembering her time with Carlisle.

Is this the woman he was telling me about? Esi...Em…

Esme!

' _I love you_ ' I heard her think, she was thinking of what she never said to Carlisle. What she wanted to say and thinks she will never have the chance to now.

If this was her, no, I knew it was her. I had to help her. Carlisle would be devistated if anything happened to her.

I went inside the cave silently, she was facing the corner of the cave wall, shielding her son. I grabbed the bear and gquickly snapped the neck. Then it dropped to the floor. I looked up and saw her looking at me, I stood up slowly. "are you alright?" I asked her, she didnt say anything.

I looked at the child, his face was redder then a childs should be, he must be sick. "is that your son?" I asked her, she nodded. "it looks like he might be sick, my father is a doctor, I believe you might know him. His name is Carlisle" she looked at me. "you know Carlisle?" she said quietly,

I nodded and held out my hand. "he will be home from work soon, come with me, I can take you to our house and you can get warm while we wait." she looked at my hand, contemplating her choices, I frowned when she thought of her fiancee.

Any man who hits a woman isnt a man at all. "ok" she said, I smiled at her.

I helped her gather her things and helped her out of the cave. She was nervous, I didnt blame her, after what her fiance did I'm surprised she trusts men at all really.

we got to the house quickly, it wasnt far, we liked to be away from the city, curious eyes. I led her inside and up to the guestroom. I showed her the bathroom and where everything needed then left her alone.

I heard her shower then she sang to her son while he fell asleep, she fell asleep shortly after he did. I silently went up and took her bag of clothes to wash, she would want clean clothes when she woke up.

as I was setting the washer I heard Carlisle's car pull into the garage. "Carlisle" I said, he would hear me a mile away. he walked in then. "Edward whats going on? why are there two heartbeats upstairs? whose clothes are these?" I touched his arm to silence him. "shes here Carlisle" I said, he looked confused, then he smelled the air and disappeared.

I set the washer and went to the kitchen to make her some food, I knew Carlisle wouldnt want to leave her side for a while.

 **A/N whoa two chapters in one day? yes. I actually have 9 chapters typed up (not much to do when there is a state of emergency for -50 weather)so yes I have 9 chapters typed up. but I don't want to post them all right away. I personally hate the wait for a new update BUT it makes it so much more worth it when it finally happens! so there you go, Edward found esme and she and Carlisle are together again, yay! tell me what you think?**

 **~Twilightgirl587~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Esme  
Cpov

I watched my Esme as she slept. She was beautiful, even though she had bruises on her face and neck. I will certainly have to ask her how those happened.

I looked up when the boys heartbeat started to go faster, he was waking up. I picked him up gently and soothed him. He felt warm to me, thats why she was at the hospital, to get her son looked at. I was definitely going to have to speak with the hospital board about nurse Melanie's actions today.

I took him to my office and gave him a check up. It was just a simple cold. since he was so young it would just have to pass on its own though. He was too young to be given medicine.

I heard his stomach growl then, I had formula in the pantry, given to me to donate by an old neighbor. Somehow it ended up being moved with us. I looked up when there was a tap on the door, and smiled when edward was there holding a bottle. "thanks Edward" I said as I took it, he nodded before leaving again. I sat in my chair and fed the little guy.

I looked at him more closely now. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

I froze.

Her fiance had brown hair and brown eyes. She has brown eyes and caramel colored hair. I counted the months in my head. When I saw her with her fiancé I just assumed.

I couldnt be sure but its possible...

Is this MY son?

I held him closer to me. If this is my child, is that why she was looking for me? He finished the bottle and looked at me, I saw something in his eyes that I've never seen in human babies. I took the bottle and sniffed it, I smelled slight traces of venom in his saliva.

Could it be I passed my vampire traits onto my son? I shook my head, I will have to talk to Esme when she wakes up. I put the bottle away and changed his diaper, I will absolutely be getting disposable diapers next time I am in town. I wrapped him up in a heated blanket and held him while he watched me. "you are very interesting young one" I said, he smiled. That made me smile.

Shortly after he fell asleep, I wanted to talk to Edward but I didnt dare move, I didnt want to wake him up, but mostly I just wanted to hold him. I heard Edwards chuckle at the door "not even 20 minutes and hes already got you wrapped around his finger" he said, I smiled. "it appears so" I said. Edward sat on the other chair in the office. "where did you find them?" I asked him, he frowned. "they were in a cave, it looked like they had spent the night there, she made him a bed from her extra clothes" that must be why he is washing them. he nodded. "they were cornered by a bear, she was going to sacrifice herself to protect him" Edward nodded at the child in my arms, I frowned and shook my head. That is exactly how Esme is. She was too kind to not protect someone in trouble. "she is something special" Edward said. I smiled. Yes she is. "her fiance hits her" he said, I growled. "thats why she is here. he never touched her when she was holding him though. She keeps second guessing her decision to leave, she thinks she made a mistake" he frowned "she thinks you will be like him" he said. I sighed. Of course she would think that. After being hurt by someone who is supposed to love her how could she not think that? "well, we will just have to show her that we are nothing like that man" I said, Edward nodded.

He took the baby from me then, I looked at him confused. "shes waking up. I figured you would want to be there"

He didnt even finish his sentence before I was out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: No Fear  
Epov

As I was waking up it was quiet.

Too quiet!

CJ!

I sat up quickly and instantly got dizzy, I held my head and whimpered quietly. "Easy there. not too fast" I gasped at the voice next to me, I looked over and met the golden eyes of Carlisle. "Carlisle?" I said quietly. He smiled at me. "oh Esme. You have no idea how much I have missed you" he said, I blushed. "you missed me?" I said, he really missed me?

He nodded and took my hand in his cold one, my heart nearly stopped. "what happened Esme" I frowned, he saw the bruises, how can he not. They were all over my face. "I dont want to talk about it" I turned my face away in shame. He put a finger under my chin and gently pulled me to look at him, his golden eyes showing nothing but kindness. "Esme I have seen these signs before. Your husband hits you, doesnt he" he said, I felt tears coming and looked down, I nodded. "my fiance, Charles" I whispered.

He touched my cheek and I flinched, thats what Charles did before he would hit me. He removed his hand "I wont hurt you Esme. I could never hurt you" he said. I kept my eyes down, then I realised its still to quiet. "CJ?!" I said a little louder then I meant to. "hes alright. he is with Edward." I sighed in releif. For whatever reason I felt like I could trust these two men. "I gave him a check up while you slept, hes ok. just a simple cold" he said. "thank you" I said. he smiled a smile that made my heart skip a beat. "are you hungry?" he asked me, my stomach responded for me with a growl. I blushed. "maybe a little" I said.

He smiled, took my hand, and helped me out of bed and downstairs. There was a plate of food on the small table for me. I didnt realise how hungry I was until I started eating. I finished the food quickly and contemplated asking for more, Charles never let me have more, he always too the leftovers to work the next day. "would you like more?" I jumped hearing Edwards voice behind me. "I..I um.." I stuttered, would they get angry if I asked for more? Would they hit me like Charles did? "its alright, there is plenty of food." Edward said, my god it was like this boy could read my mind or something. I thought I saw him crack a smile just now. "um... yes please" I whispered so quietly I didnt think they heard me.

Edward smiled at me and took my plate, he returned with another head of food, my mouth watered. "please, dont be afraid to ask for something. we will not hurt you" he said as he set the plate infront of me. "Edward is right, we are nothing like your fiance. we will never get upset with you, and if we do we will talk, we will never harm you" Carlisle said, tears slipped down my cheeks.

I felt safe here. I felt like I could trust them. But it was only a matter of time before I messed something up and they threw me out. I ate silently, thinking about everything that happened to me since I left Charles.

 **A/N: hey guys! new chapter! I hope you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: My Love  
Cpov

I sat quietly while Esme ate her food. She was so nervous, how could she not be? Her fiance had hurt her, more then once. It made my blood boil, well, if I still had blood. The fact that any man can harm such a beautiful woman is far beyond my comprehension.

She finished eating and got up to wash her plate. "I'll take care of that" I said as I took it from her, she froze instantly. "b-but.." I sighed, it was obvious that she was forced to do all the cleaning with her fiance. "its alright Esme, you need to rest" I said, I quickly washed the plate and put it away, when I turned around she was watching me curiously. How much had he hurt her that in the short time we were apart that she became so afraid of men?

I held my hand out to her and she took it slowly, I pulled her into my arms and held her close to me. "Esme what he did to you was wrong. no man should ever treat a woman like that." I told her, I felt her slowly relax into my embrace. I hoped that meant she was starting to beleive me.

I heard the baby, CJ, start crying upstairs. "CJ" she gasped, she quickly pulled away from my arms, it felt like my non beating heart cracked when she did that. "its alright, Edward is with him" I said, I caught her by the hand and waited for her to look at me.

The question burning inside me obviously showing to her. "he is yours" she said quietly, if my heart were still beating it would be doing somersaults. I smiled at her "he really is?' I asked her, that was a mistake. She isntantly looked down, I could smell the tears before I saw them "yes, I'm sorry, I dont know... I didnt think.. we will go.. we wont be a problem anymore" she hurried to the stairs, I flashed infront of her, she flinched back startled. "what are you talking about Esme? I dont want you to go. Not after I've just found you again. especially not when I just learned I have a son" I said, she looked at me, I thought I saw a spark in her eyes.

Her beautiful eyes had lost the spark I saw last time I was with her. I wanted to strangle the man that took the light from her eyes. She surprised me this time by curling into my arms, I gladly held her to me. I never wanted to let her go. "you will both stay here, you will be safe. no one will hurt you again" I promised her.

After a while I could hear her heart start to slow, she was tired. I scooped her up and carried her to my bedroom, I laid her in the bed gently and covered her up. Her eyes were barely able to stay open. "sleep my Esme. you will be protected" I said as I kissed her forehead. She caught my hand before I could leave. "I love you" she said it so quietly I almost didnt hear her, by the time I turned to her she was fast asleep.

I smiled at her "I love you too" I whispered. I left the room silently and closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9: Little Brother  
EDpov

I took CJ while Carlisle stayed with Esme. She was still so nervous, it was painful to see her memories flash through her mind. In time though I knew she would come to trust us. Not only because that was our nature as vampires, to draw our prey in, but because I knew Carlisle wouldnt let her go now that he had her again.

I heard the little child whimper next to me, I picked him up gently and held him. He was dreaming. I frowned, he was dreaming of his mother being beaten by that, he doesnt even deserve to be called a man. I held him a little closer to me as he slept, humming to him softly. He liked the vibrations he felt from my chest as I hummed. Soon he fell into a deeper sleep, and I just held him.

I looked at him and smiled, I had always wanted a little brother. But after i was born my mother wasnt able to have any more children. They did try. But after two miscarriages she couldnt take the pain anymore. They were looking to adopt before we all got sick. I shook my head, I will never forget the night my parents died. I was almost completely out of it when they wheeled my father away, I saw my mother talking to Carlisle just before she was wheeled away as well. I knew that parents were supposed to die before their children, but I didnt think it was supposed to be so soon.

After Carlisle changed me it was hard to get used to life without them. I always wished I had a sibling to talk to about the pain, Carlisle always said I could talk to him but he didnt understand. He didnt exactly like his father because of what he did, it wasnt the same as I felt about my parents. I felt a small hand touch my shoulder and looked down at CJ, he was looking at me with the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen.

I smiled at him and he smiled at me. ' _mama_ ' he thought, I smiled. "mommy is resting right now. she is very tired" I said, then he thought of the journey they had been on. All the towns they had stayed in, all the miles they, mainly she, walked. All to find safety. "dont worry, you dont have to go anywhere anymore" I promised him. He snuggled closer to me and I hummed to him.

I heard his stomach growling and quickly got up to make him a bottle, he held onto my shirt like his little life depended on it as I walked downstairs. I quickly made the bottle and started feeding him, he devoured it quickly and stretched his little arms above his head. I chuckled. I think I was going to like this kid.

I was going to enjoy having a little brother to watch over.

 **a/n short chapter I know. I just had to get some Edward/cj fluff in there. tell me what you think.**

 **~twilightgirl587~**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: some language and rough stuff at the end of this chapter. read at your own risk.**

Chapter 10: Shopping  
Epov

I woke up when I heard CJ crying. I got up quickly to quiet him. Charles always yelled at me if CJ woke him up. I picked him up and rocked him gently. I sat on the bed with him as he played with my hair, I smiled at him. "you like mommys hair dont you" I whispered, he smiled at me. my heart melted.

I fed him and changed him, Carlisle had gotten disposable diapers and I swear I have never been happier. I laid him down after he fell asleep and went to get something to eat.

There was a note on the counter from Edward and Carlisle. 'gone out for the day, be back tonight' they said. Perfect. I decided to clean up the house, they have been so kind to me, its the least I could do for them. It didnt take very long. there isnt really much to clean. The house was already spotless. So I decided to go get groceries. I went upstairs and got CJ dressed and started walking into town. Edward had gotten CJ a stroller so we could go out more. I smiled at the thought, Edward treated CJ like his little brother, it was heart warming to see.

I walked into the store and grabbed a small cart. I was getting good at juggling a cart and a stroller. I walked around getting different things. It didnt escape my notice that Edward and Carlisle didnt eat food. I didnt think much of it. I didnt really care what they did or didnt do. Its their Home. I grabbed some yogurt snacks for CJ, he loved those things. He would eat the entire bag if I let him. He was about 6 months old now.

It seemed he was growing slightly faster then normal babies, and he was smarter too. It amazed me.

I also got some sandwich meat to make sandwiches for lunch. I checked out and put the bags in the back of the stroller. I left the store then, I decided to walk around town a bit. I went to a small bookstore and purchaced some books, I also went to the baby store and got some toys for CJ to play with. He grows out of his toys so fast. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost 2. I decided to go home now, CJ needed a nap, not that he does much else.

I was almost out of town when someone grabbed me from behind. "thought I wouldnt find you you worthless bitch!?" my blood went cold, I knew that voice. "Charles?" I whimpered. oh god he found me. I knew he would find me. How could I be so stupid. "damn right bitch" he slapped me before he stuffed something over my mouth.

The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was my baby boy staring at me.

 **A/N hey guys! ooooo Charles found her! now what? I have had someone ask about the time period. I had wanted it to be in esmes time but i'm not patient enough to do research so lets just say its a mix but mostly modern time. let me know what you guys think!**

 **~Twilightgirl587~**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Missing  
Cpov

I had to hunt, I had gone too long without hunting and I was feeling the effects. I didnt want to leave esme, she has been struggling recently, afraid her fiancee was going to find her. No matter how many times we told her we would protect her. I wished I could take away her fear. I wished I could make her see that she was safe.

"Carlisle she will be fine" Edwards voice sounded behind me. "I know" I said.

We flashed to the woods to find a good catch. We spotted a herd of elk and quickly took down a few of them. Once we finished we stopped by the lake. A favorite spot for us both to catch up. "I think we should tell her" Edward said. I looked at him questioningly. "About us. Our secret" he said. I sighed. I wanted to tell Esme the first day, but she wasnt ready. Now I was afraid that she will be scared of us. "She loves you" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "She does now. Wait until she sees what I really am" I said, he shook his head. "Carlisle she loves you. She has already noticed that we dont eat, and we are different. She has even noticed that CJ is showing traits" he said. I sighed.

My newborn son has been showing slight vampiric traits. He is growing faster then human babies. He is smarter then human babies as well. I hoped she wouldnt notice before we told her "She is very observant" Edward said, I nodded. "Alright. We will tell her when we get back to the house." I said. He nodded. "Lets go then" he said. Oh boy.

I got up quickly and we ran back to the house. But when we got back she wasnt there, and CJ wasnt either. I shook my head, of course he wasn't, Esme would never leave him alone. "She must have gone shopping. She has been planning to go for a few days" he said, I nodded. I noticed that she had cleaned a bit, I smiled. She was too good for her own good.

We stayed at the house for the rest of the morning. When the evening came I knew something was wrong. She wasnt back yet. "Somethings wrong" I said, we ran out of the house at full speed. We followed her scent into town, she went to the grocery store, the books store and the baby store. But then her scent mixed with someone elses. I looked around. I saw the stroller Edward bought for CJ hidden in the bushes and flashed over to check it.

CJ was gone.

There was blood on the stroller, Esmes blood.

My venom went ice cold.

"He found her"

 **A/N new chapter! heads up, next chapter will have some heavy stuff. read at your own risk. let me know what you think guys!**

 **~Twilightgirl587~**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: so I have to admit, I'm a good person. I don't do abuse very well. that being said, there is heavy stuff in this chapter. hope it doesn't suck too bad. read at your own risk**

Chapter 12: Charles  
Epov

I woke up hearing my son screaming, I tried to get up but I was tied to a bed. I panicked remembering what happened.

Charles found me. He was going to punish me for leaving him. I fought against the straps when I heard my baby crying in pain. "stop!" I shouted. I heard a bang and Charles was looming over me. "what did you just say to me?!" he screamed in my face, I shrank back. "dont hurt my son. do what you want with me, but dont hurt my son" I said boldly.

He laughed then slapped me. "you dont tell me what to do you stupid bithc!" he ripped my clothes off me, the started to hit me, again and again. I cried out in pain with every blow, that only seemed to eg him on more. He twisted my arm behind my head, I screamed when I heard and felt a snap. He pulled off his pants and knelt over me on the bed. "Charles please. dont" I begged. I didnt want him anymore. I didnt want him inside me. I didnt want any part of him inside me. "shut up bitch!" he slammed himself into me, I screamed in pain. I cried, not just from the pain. But because I thought of Carlisle. He would never want me now. I was broken, used.

After Charles was done he left the room, I cried as I tried to free myself from the restraints. I heard CJ crying again. "CJ!" I shouted. I pulled harder and harder on the restraints. I felt my skin go raw before I started to bleed from pulling so hard. Charles came back in then, he was holding a knife. "Charles please. let me go. please" I pulled harder on the restraints but it was no use. I screamed out when he drew the knife over my side and stomach. I begged him to stop. I begged him to just kill me already. But he just kept hurting me. I kicked him once, and he instantly sliced my cheek and cut my face.

I was barely aware of what was happening when the door broke open and Charles was pulled off me.

I could have sworn I saw Carlisle running to me before I slipped into the darkness.

 **A/N: SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW but like I said, i'm not good at abuse and bad stuff. next chapter will be longer I promise. let me know what you think. sorry if it sucks.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Helpless  
Cpov

Edward and I ran through the woods as fast as we could, we followed her scent right to a cabin. I looked at Edward "is she is there" I asked, he nodded. "she is. so is CJ. they are-" he was cut off by a blood curdling scream.

Thats my Esme!

she is in danger!

I didnt think, I burst in the door and ran to her sound. I kicked the door in and had her fiance on the ground before he knew what was even happening. I looked over at Esme, she was bleeding alot. I could smell it. She was naked, tied to the bed. I growled and tightened my hand around his throat. "Carlisle" Edward put his hand on my shoulder "he isnt worth it" he said, I growled but threw him to the ground.

I flashed over to Esme and untied her quickly. I wrapped her in a blanket and picked her up, she went limp in my arms. "get him taken care of. then get home" I said, he nodded. I held Esme close to be as I ran through the woods. "hold on my love. just hold on" I said to her.

I laid her on the bed in the clinic and quickly checked her over. she had cuts on her breasts and side. on her stomach and her face. her beautiful face. I shook my head, focus Carlisle. her arm was broken, I quickly reset her arm and wrapped it up. then I started cleaning her cuts. they were deep, they would need stitches. I worked quickly to stitch her up. I used surgical glue on her face, it would minimize the scaring that way. I flashed to her room and grabbed some of her clothes and brought them back. I easily dressed her in her pajamas and carried her to my bedroom.

I laid her in my bed and covered her gently with the blankets. I took her hand in mine and held it for dear life. "I'm here Esme. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you" I said. Edward told me once she was afraid of me leaving her because of what Charles did to her. I needed to reassure her that I love her and I wasnt going anywhere. "I love you" I said.

I heard the door open and looked up to see Edward holding a clothing less CJ. I looked at Esme "she is in a deep sleep, she wont wake up for a few hours" he said. I nodded and stood up, I took a crying CJ from Edward and held him close to me, he instantly calmed down in my arms. "I got you son" I never in three hundred years thought I would be saying that to my own biological child. I carried CJ to the clinic and checked him over. aside from a few small cuts and bruises he was otherwise unharmed. lucky for that monster that calls himself a man.

I carried him to Esmes room and changed him quickly, then I dressed him in his favorite pajamas. I took him with me back to the bedroom and sat with Esme. I held him close to me as I held her hand and watched her sleep. I felt CJ playing with the button on my shirt pocket. I looked at him when he started whimpering.

he held his arms out to Esme with his tiny hands, clasping and unclasping his fists. "ok. but you need to be gentle" I said, I swear I saw him nod. I gently laid him next to Esme and covered him up with her. I kept my hand close incase he wiggled off the bed.

I held Esmes hand in mine. and I waited. I waited for what seemed like an eternity.

all I wanted was to see her beautiful brown eyes again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Floating  
Epov

I felt like I was floating. Not fully awake, but not fully dreaming either. I could faintly hear Carlisle speaking to me. I wanted to see his eyes. His gentle golden eyes. His kind face. But no matter how I tried I couldnt break free of the darkness...

I woke up a little feeling something moving in my side. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Carlisle with his head resting on the bed, he was holding my hand. I felt the movement again and looked down to see CJ, he smiled when he saw me looking at him. "hi baby boy" I said quietly. "Esme, thank god" I looked up to see Carlisle staring at me, I felt tears start sliding down my face "I'm sorry" I said, he shook his head quickly. "no Esme you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for" he said. I blushed when his hand brushed my face. "I thought I lost you" he said quietly, I frowned. "you didnt. I'm right here" I said. he smiled slightly. "I almost didnt make it in time. I dont know what I would have done if.." I took his hand and pulled him to me. "Carlisle. I'm right here" his eyes met mine and he took my face in his cool gentle hands before gently placing a kiss on my lips.

 **A/N: hey guys! sorry for the late post. we are moving this week so I wont be on for a while. hope you enjoy this in the meantime. sorry its short.**


End file.
